Greece
*Thessalonike *Delphi *Kalambaka *Atlantis |cultures=Ancient Greek}} Greece is a country in the southeastern part of Europe, on southern tip of the Balkan peninsula and on islands of the Mediterranean Sea. Greece has both land on the mainland of Europe as well as many of the islands in the Aegean Sea, including Crete and Thera, which was near the former island that once housed Atlantis. Ancient history Before the history of Greece, Atlantis was the most ancient civilization. Thanks to technology granted to them by Horned beings, Atlanteans formed a maritime force and conquered the "island kingdoms" around the Aegean sea; their empire included colonies, the greater being on Crete, and the lesser on Thera. After the destruction, Atlantean survivors spread to Iceland, Tikal, Azores, Africa and other places. In historical times, Greece was home to one of the oldest civilizations, with famous personalities such as Plato (who wrote about Atlantis in works such the Hermocrates) and his pupil, Aristotle. During that time, Greece was ruled by Greek city-states and afterwards, it was conquered by the Roman Empire, which, in that case, was the forerunner of the Byzantine Empire, until conquered once more by the Ottomans. Recent history Greece regained its independence from the Ottomans in the 1820s, and continued to expand in the nineteenth century, but was plagued by internal divisions. Indiana Jones visited Greece in 1910 with father, mother, and tutor. Their ship stopped in Thessalonike before reaching their final destination in Athens. In Athens, the Jones family visited the Parthenon briefly before returning to the Athenian hotel to care for the ailing Miss Seymour. Realizing that father and son need to spend more time together, Anna arranged to visit her sister and take Miss Seymour to a spa to recover, and left Indy to accompany Henry on his research trip to the monasteries of Kalambaka. The two bristled at each other's company as they explore the sites like Aristotle's theater, but Henry finally reached past Indy's impudence and stubbornness when the topic turned to philosophy and the teachings of Aristotle. After a series of misadventures on the road, father and son reached an isolated monastery perched high on the peak of a mountain near Kalambaka. While working on a homework assignment for his father in the library, Indiana met Nikos Kazantzakis. As they were leaving the monastery via hand-pulled elevator, the Joneses were trapped on the cliffside over night. In the morning, using the lessons of philosophy and some ingenuity, they were able to escape. Eventually, having bonded over the weekend's adventures, they returned to Athens closer than ever. In World War I, Greece remained neutral for the first years of the war, but eventually sided with the Allies against Germany, Austria and the Ottomans. After the war, they fought against the Turkish nationalists. In 1922, Jones returned to Greece, with his professor Dorian Belecamus, as a pawn in her plot to become the Oracle of Delphi, and overthrow King Constantine with the help of Alex Mandraki. With the help of Jones, the plot was stopped. By 1936, the Nazis had built a secret submarine base Geheimhaven on an island north of Crete. After re-capturing the Ark of the Covenant from Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, René Belloq took the Ark to the island to open it in a Jewish ceremony held at a natural altar near the summit of the island. Belloq, Dietrich, and the Nazis were killed, and Jones and Ravenwood escaped, and returned the Ark to the United States. In May 1939, Indy and Sophia Hapgood traveled to Crete while looking for Atlantis, and eventually discovered the lost city, defeating the rival Nazis in their quest for the treasures of Atlantis. During World War II, Greek forces repelled an Italian invasion in 1940, but a German invasion in 1941 forced the surrender of Greece. Jones was excavating the tomb of ancient Mycenaean king Atreus, when the Nazi invasion caught up to his site. He narrowly escaped the country with the help of Omphale Kiapos and a stolen plane. After the end of the war, Greece fell into civil war between monarchial and communist forces which served as a proxy battle in the Cold War and left Greece unstable for decades. Language The modern Greek language, while derived from Ancient Greek, is not interchangeable with Ancient Greek. Indiana Jones realized this when his father spoke Ancient Greek to their cab driver in 1910, who didn't understand. Notable Greeks *Aristotle *Plato *King Constantine *Demetrios *Nikos Kazantzakis *Dorian Belecamus *Alex Mandraki Locations in Greece Mainland: *Athens **Parthenon **Athenian hotel **Aristotle's theater *Delphi *Kalambaka *Thessalonike Islands: *Crete *Thera *Unnamed island north of Crete **Tabernacle *Atlantis (sunken) Behind the scenes The final climatic scenes of Raiders of the Lost Ark occurs at the Nazi's Geheimhaven base, an island north of Crete; however, Greece and the island's real name are not mentioned in the film. Appearances * Travels with Father *''Revolution in Russia'' *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' External links * Category:Countries